Samurai Deeper Kyo
by jdgirlie
Summary: What if the cast was of the opposite gender? Would everything be the same as if they were their normal selves?Shiina Yue is a young bounty hunter after the legendary Onimeno Kyoko, the youngest and bloodiest killer out there.


Title: **Samurai Deeper Kyoko**

Summary: What if the cast was of the opposite gender? Would everything be the same as if they were their normal selves? Drama/Romance/Action

Notes: I do **not **own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but it was my idea to switch the genders, please do not sue. I did change the story line, however. Shiina Yue is a young bounty hunter after the legendary Onimeno Kyoko, the youngest and bloodiest killer out there. When he stumbles upon her, he finds a little more than what he expected!

Pairings: Kyoko x Yu

Benitora x ?

Yukimura x OC

Altered Names:

Kyo--- **Kyoko**

Yuya--- **Yue** (You-eh)

Benitora- **Benitora**

Okuni--- **Ozumo**

Migeria—**Migeria**

Yukimura—**Yukimura**

**Girlie: Onward with the story! And Enjoy!**

"Maa, maa…its hotter than usual today." Shiina Yue whined through his teeth as he stepped through thick brush, making his way through the dense forest. He was on his way to the nearest bounty station, dragging behind him in a sack, the head of his latest catch. He was dressed simply, in a blue and white hakama and michiyuki. He would've dressed lighter if he had know that the summer heat was going to waft into the town so soon. After struggling through some more underbrush, he stepped through a ditch and up onto a dirt trail. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his short, wheat colored hair. Yue closed his green orbs and moved to sit on the side of the road, deciding that the station could wait, because he needed rest. That's when he saw it—on the other side of the road. A wooden sign posted with a picture on it. He stumbled up, leaving the sack behind and practically ran to the other side of the road. There, posted on the sign was a picture of the bounty he wanted more than anything. Onimeno Kyoko. It was a painted picture of the girl, dressed in a black and red kimono, sword in hand as she looked strait out at you. He had to drag his eyes away from the picture for a second, the blood red orbs bothering him. Her lips were formed in a grim line, and splashed across her cheek (and some on her sword and kimono) was blood. He read her stats and was surprised to find the price for her.

"ONE _MILLION_ RYO?"

He gaped open mouthed for a second before he ripped the picture down and slipping it into his michiyuki pocket. He gave another sigh as he turned his head, gazing down the road.

"Its going to be one long day."

BREAK

It was evening by the time Yue made it to the end of the road. He had seen several signs posted that said the station was just a few miles ahead. He reached up, whipping sweat from his brow and continued down the road. That's when it all happened, when his entire world would be turned upside down and he would find himself in one of the worst possible places, hell. He tripped.

BAMM

He sat up, rubbing his head, pricks of tears in his eyes.

"Itai…what did—" He stared open mouthed at what he had tripped over. A body. It was a girl, dressed in a beautiful red and black summer yukata. She was laid over on her side, black hair spilling over her face like a waterfall. He blinked and crawled over to her. Fingers wrapping around her shoulder, he shook her gently.

"Ano,Miss? Are you alright?"

He shook a little harder, repeating himself. He stood, scooping one arm behind her knees, the other behind her upper back. He picked her up bridal style, positioning her head to rest on his shoulder. He stared down at her face and blushed. Perfection. High cheeks bones, thin nose, rosy cheeks, pink parted lips. He shook his head, throwing out impure thoughts. Suddenly, she jerked against him. He was startled, but leaned down to sit, holding her back strait up. Her eyes opened, and he was in heaven.

"Ahh….who are you?"

He found that he couldn't respond immediately, he was gazing into her eyes far too intensely for that. The brightest blue stared right back at him, and he swore he could see the ocean in them. He beamed at the woman.

"My name is Shiina Yue. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts just a little, Shiina-san."

He felt himself blush at what she had called him.

"Please, just call me Yue." She nodded her head and gazed around.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Miss. I found you laying unconscious on the ground over here."

She stared at him, eyes growing wide.

"Oh no..no.no..no…no…no."

"Is something the matter?"

She pushed him roughly away and jerked herself up, swaying slightly. He stood and reached for her, but she pushed his shoulders.

"GO! Run! Get as far away from here as you can!"

"What's wrong? What are you running from!"

"From me."

They both jerked their heads to the sound of the voice. A tall man stood there, black hair falling past his shoulders. He was dressed as a normal civilian, but Yue knew something was strange about him. Next to him, the woman was scrambling around, searching through the bushes. In the next second, Yue realized that the man wasn't there anymore, and the girl was being hurled out into the road. He watched the man grasp her arms and sling her into the ditch next. Fingers scrambling for his flintlock, Yue shouted to the man.

"Leave her be!"

He shouldn't have done that. The next thing he knew, he was being flung like a rag doll himself, backwards, falling into the brush the woman had been unconscious in earlier. His gun had been thrown into the ditch far away from him, and in his haste to get away, his hands met something smooth. He jerked his head around and gaped at what he saw.

A sword. A BIGASS sword.

It was long, and wrapped in some sort of cloth. He snapped his head in the direction of the woman, thinking it must be hers. He grasped the weapon and hauled himself up from the ground, just as the man began to strangle the female.

"Miss! Catch!"

He threw the sword towards her, and time seemed to slow down. He remembered the man yelling something along the lines of 'You fool!' and then she caught it. Yue felt like some sort of weight was being set down on his shoulders, and he was unable to move. One word flashed through his mind as he watched the woman unsheathe the sword and cut down the powerful man, blood spraying across the ground and some over her face.

Demon.

Yue hit the ground, scrunching up his face in pain. He could move. He stared down at his hands before tossing his head up at the sound of someone moving towards him. The woman was stepping closer, hair hanging in her face. When she lifted her head, he felt his mouth open in a loud cry.

Her eyes were blood red.

END

Well, how was that? Its my first fic, so please be gentle when you flame. I do appreciate criticism because it makes me realize my mistakes. Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
